Desert Sunset
by mikokinu
Summary: Kagome moves to Arizona where she has to dorm with a hanyou named Inu-Yasha. What will happen when their lives collide? Is love in the air or just a big headache? First chap doesn't have any humor but it will come.IYKG. Rating may go up.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha and I am only going to say it in the first chapter because saying it over and over will just cause me more emotional pain!  
  
This is my FIRST story posted so it is a little rushed, being the first chapter and all...I don't like the title very much but it is the best I have right now...  
  
Please read the end note when you are done!!!  
  
Desert Sunset  
  
By Mikokinu  
  
Kagome shaded her eyes as she looked around. The sun was so bright compared to home. The heat was intense as she walked through the doors of the airport.  
  
This was the desert.  
  
Kagome was from Tokyo, Japan, but since she advanced in her studies, she was given the opportunity to go to college in the United States. Little did she know that she was going to go to school in the desert if Arizona.  
  
It was April, and the temperature was already 96 degrees (Fahrenheit). She wasn't used to this weather and she thought she was going to die the moment she exited Sky Harbor (a/n: Sky Harbor is a huge airport in downtown Phoenix).  
  
'Geez.' Kagome thought. 'And to think that this is spring.' She heard her cell phone ring and answered it. "...Hello?"  
  
"Kagome?" said a girl on the other line. "This is Sango. I'm at the airport. Where are you?" Kagome looked up to a sign.  
  
"I'm in front of section 'E.'" she said.  
  
"Okay, I see you!" she declared. "I'm behind the blue mustang to your left."  
  
Kagome looked and sure enough, there was Sango.  
  
Sango and Kagome have been friends for a long time and Kagome got so excited when she heard that Sango was coming to the same college. Sango decided to go ahead and look at the campus and meet Kagome there so that they would only have half the load each time.  
  
Kagome put her stuff in the back of the car and sat up front with Sango. Then they drove. And drove. And drove some more. After an hour on the highway heading North, they turned North-East and continued for about twenty minutes until they came to the campus. Sango had been telling Kagome about the campus and everything the entire way. They got out and went to the office to check in.  
  
"Oh, there was something I forgot to mention..." Sango said before they entered.  
  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
I NEED AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!!! The chapters after this will be longer and more detailed...I just needed to introduce you to the story.  
  
I NEED HELP!!!!!! You vote: For the dorm rooms, we can either have:  
  
Kagome and Sango in one room with Inu-Yasha an Miroku in the other or Inu-Yasha and Kagome in one and Miroku and Sango in the other Or All of them together in a 4-person room. (I personally like the Inu-Yasha and Kagome together one best, but you choose)  
  
The first 5 reviewers have the next chapter dedicated to them!!!!! 


	2. Dorm room 128

Wow...I really didn't know that it would turn out this well!  
  
Sorry about the cliffy...I just needed some ideas...  
  
I admit: I do live in Phoenix, Arizona for those who asked...I mean how better to describe a setting than doing the one your used to, right? Did that make sense? Oh well.  
  
This will probably be my only story with the setting in the dessert.  
  
THIS CHAPPIE IS A LOT LONGER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This chapter, as promised, is dedicated to 'inuyashafreak337,' 'Inuyasha19912,' 'Crunchie Lettuce,'............  
  
YAY!!!! I got so many saying that they wanted to have Inu-Yasha and Kagome together!!!!(that is what I was hoping for!)  
  
ANYONE WHO THINKS ARIZONA IS ONLY A DESERT OF SAND TO YOUR KNEES, YOU ARE WRONG!!!!!!!!! I will try my best to describe it for you!!!  
  
. .. Desert Sunset Chapter 2  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Recently:  
  
"Oh, there was something I forgot to mention..." Sango said before they entered.  
  
Kagome looked at her friend. "What could you possibly forget? You have been talking about this place the entire way..."  
  
"It's kinda...bad news..." Sango looked down. Kagome looked at her friend.  
  
"You're making it sound as if someone has died! What's up?"  
  
"Uh... we didn't make it in time to choose our roommates..."  
  
Kagome's hart stopped.  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
"But I was also told that we can't have same-sex room mates, so we didn't exactly have a chance of rooming together..." Sango tried to cheer her up.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed louder. "I AM NOT ROOMING WITH A GUY!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm afraid you have no choice." Said a lady behind the counter. "Welcome to Northern Sanoran University. I can tell this is your first year here...are you a transfer or Freshman?"  
  
"Freshman." Kagome said.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Hingarashi, Kagome."  
  
The woman looked her name up on the computer and went to the back room. She came out again with a card and two sets of keys.  
  
"Here you are." She said. "The card is your room number. We cannot promise that your room mate will be there when you arrive." Kagome internally moaned as she said that but took the keys anyways. "School doesn't start for about 3 and a half weeks so make sure you have all of your classes that you want and everything is set up with the councilor. When you get to your room there is a list of campus rules. Read them carefully and if you have any questions, ask your roommate."  
  
Kagome nodded. She walked out of the office with Sango.  
  
"What room are you in?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at the card.  
  
"I am in the Coyote Building...Level 3...section A...room 128..."  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! YOU ARE JUST DOWN THE HALL FROM ME!!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed. "How did that happen?"  
  
"Coincidence?" Kagome suggested.  
  
"Coincidence, coinshadence..."  
  
"That made no sense..."  
  
"Whatever. All I'm saying is that it must be more than dumb luck."  
  
"Don't start with that crap." And they went on talking like that until they got to the dorm.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, I gotta go." Sango said. "My room mate said he was ordering pizza and asked me to join him."  
  
"Sure." Kagome said. 'Let me face my new room mate alone why don't ya?' she mentally thought.  
  
"Well, see ya!" She called. "Oh yeah! I'm in room 132!" And with that she rushed to her dorm.  
  
Kagome sighed. She put the key in the door and slowly opened it.  
  
The lights were off, meaning nobody was here. She turned the light on and looked around. When she entered, the kitchen was a few steps in and had a bar so that when you went in it you had three counters around you. Beyond that was the main room which had a sofa, a chair a television, an end table, a coffee table, and a desk that had a computer and a chair. Down the hallway on the left was a storage closet and a bathroom, and to the right was a hall with two doors. She opened one. It had a bed, a lamp, a desk, a closet, a dresser, a mirror, a bookshelf and a laundry basket.  
  
She could tell that this was her room. She set her stuff on the floor when she noticed a note on her bed.  
  
It read:  
  
Hey New Room Mate,  
  
I am not here right now, but as you can see this is your room, so make yourself comfortable. You may help yourself to the kitchen. There is also an area in the bathroom set up for you to put your stuff. I should be back soon.  
  
See you then. ............................  
  
'That's funny.' Kagome thought. 'He didn't leave his name or anything.' Kagome decided that it really didn't matter and started putting her things up. When she finished, she sat down in the main room and turned on the television. She watched a strange American show called 'PUNK'D' and soon became addicted.(a/n; if you haven't heard of 'PUNK'D,' then you need to watch more MTV, because that is just sad!!!)  
  
When it ended she turned the t.v. off but froze when she heard something. It was the door. Someone was using a key to get in. Kagome stood up.  
  
'Finally,' she thought. 'Time to meet my room mate.'  
  
The handle turned and then the door opened...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
WATCH OUT FOR THAT CLIFF!!!!! Another cliffie!!!  
  
Don't worry, they won't all be like this!!!  
  
I am so excited about the next chapter!!! Inu-Yasha and Kagome meet!!!!!!! But there is a REALLLLLLLY funny twist !!!!!!!!!  
  
Please don't forget to review!!!!! (the more reviews I get, the more I put into this story and feel more confident about it!)  
  
Note: You can Flame my work, but if you really have something bad to say then you should probably keep it to yourself.  
  
. SAYONARA!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The 'perfect' introduction

Desert Sunset  
  
Hi all!!!! Sorry about the cliffhanger!!! Did anyone fall off?  
  
Everyone glares evily at Mikokinu.  
  
Sweatdrops  
  
Well I hope this will cheer you all up!  
  
Also, The last two...This chapter is dedicated to: Inuyasha19912 and, my best friend, purestarlight71  
  
I want to give a special thanks to my first reviewer EVER: Crunchie Lettuce!!! Thank you soooooo much! I love your reviews!!!!!  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed so far!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
..................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Recently:  
  
When it ended she turned the t.v. off but froze when she heard something. It was the door. Someone was using a key to get in. Kagome stood up.  
  
'Finally,' she thought. 'Time to meet my room mate.'  
  
The handle turned and then the door opened...  
  
  
  
The door opened half way, but Kagome still couldn't see their face. She thought of what his face might look like and as all of the ideas were going through her mind the door opened all the way.  
  
It opened and instead of seeing the face of her future room mate, she saw...a bag. Her room mate was holding a brown paper bag in front of his face so she still couldn't see what he looked like. He set the bag down on the counter and ran to the bathroom so fast that she couldn't even get a glimpse of his face.  
  
'Well now there is a way to properly meet someone...' Kagome thought, sarcastically.  
  
She soon heard the shower running.  
  
'Oh that's just peachy.' So she sat down on the couch and waited. Then the shower turned off.  
  
"Aw, damit! I forgot the stupid towel..." She heard him say from the bathroom. Her eyes widened.  
  
She rushed to the closet across from the bathroom and found a towel. She pulled it out and was about to knock on the bathroom door when it suddenly flew open.  
  
The next thing anyone remembers  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"Can we stop now... my thought hurts." Kagome asked  
  
SLAM  
  
"You forgot your towel..."  
  
The door opened a crack and a hand stuck out to get the towel. Kagome put the towel in his hand and then it shot back in.  
  
"If it makes you feel better..." Kagome called through. "...I closed my eyes..."  
  
15 minutes later  
  
Kagome was in her room when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Ya?" she called.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure, if you want." She heard him open the door and walk in. She was on the floor with her back was facing the door because she was trying to get her notebook hooked up.  
  
"Just hold on a moment." She said from the floor. "Just ...one...more...wire and...AAWWWW, MAN!!!"  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I got all of the wires mixed up!!!" she wined. "Now I have to start all over!" She heard him walk over and sit next to her. She felt her cheeks get hot so she didn't look at him.  
  
"No you don't." He said. "You just mixed up the yellow and green wire. That just set off your charger."  
  
"Oh." Kagome said. "I'm not good with wires and technical stuff. My friend usually helps me with that."  
  
"That's okay," he said as he helped rearrange the wires. "My friend down the hall showed me how to set these up."  
  
"Sorry about before..." Kagome said shyly. The boy looked at her.  
  
"It's okay..." He said.  
  
"By the way, I'm Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome looked at him. He wore a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and a red bandanna. He had long silver-white hair that reached his pants and had a lock of it covering his forehead and brow. What really caught Kagome's attention was the color of his eyes. They were golden but turned a deeper pigment closer to the pupil, like amber.  
  
"So, are you a Freshman?" he asked, bringing Kagome out of her trance.  
  
"Uh, ya...you?"  
  
"Nope. Sophomore." He said. "Where you from?"  
  
"Japan"  
  
"That means that we could have some classes together." He said. Kagome looked confused.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Third year high school in Japan is equivalent to Freshman college in America."  
  
"How do you know?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm Japanese, myself." He said.  
  
......  
  
......  
  
...................................................................................................................................................  
  
Hi, people!!!!  
  
Just to clear some things up:  
  
1. 'Third year High School' means: Senior Year. (school there is: elementary = 6 years; middle school = 3 years; and High School = three years)  
  
2. DON'T BUG ME ABOUT INUYASHA'S HAIR OR EYE COLOR!!!  
  
3. I am not sure if third year is the same as freshman college. (I just wanted them to have some classes together.  
  
4. For those who missed it, Inuyasha WAS wearing a bandana to cover his ears. I was thinking about sunglasses also but I'll save it for my next story...  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Well now, How was that???  
  
Would you consider this a cliffhanger?  
  
cricket cricket  
  
Oooooookaaaayy...  
  
Well Inuyasha DOES have his cute little ears drools but they don't show up until later.  
  
doges rotten vegetables being thrown by viewers.  
  
Uh...well there is a lot of mystery in this story and a lot of connections but they will unfold later.  
  
I don't think I will be able to update this often because:  
  
I want them to be longer. Finals are coming up and I NEED SLEEP!!!!!!!  
  
Well I love your reviews but I know there are a lot of people out there who aren't reviewing...PLEASE!!!! Just sign it or something so I know just how many people ARE reading it! If you don't have much to say then just put 'good,' 'bad,' or 'not sure yet!'  
  
Well keep reviewing and e-mail me if you want any kawaii pictures of Inuyasha! (I even have this EXELENT one of modern Inuyasha which I am basing it off of!!!!)  
  
Until then,  
  
Ja mata!!  
  
Coming up:  
  
"Oh my Kami!!! This is your friend's dorm!!!" 


	4. the hospital

IMPORTANT!!!!!  
  
Hey guys, sorry about not updating.  
  
I just got out of the hospital (ER) and so I'm not feeling myself.   
  
I feel very drowsy so I might not be able to update until this weekend...or the next...  
  
SCHOOL IS OUT NEXT THURSDAY!!!! But that means finals and I'm not ready for that!  
  
Once school is out I will update a lot more!!!  
  
I have some more story ideas that I want to post when I feel better so keep an eye out for them!  
  
Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers!!!  
  
(note: I don't know if Shippo will be making an appearance in this story...but if I get a lot of reviews saying they want him, then he's going in!)  
  
Ja!  
  



	5. Mexican food, friends, and video games

HI EVERYONE!!!!  
  
Thank you all so much for your reviews!!! I'm feeling a lot better now and so I decided to give you another chappie!!!  
  
SCHOOL IS OUT!!!!! I GET TO UPDATE MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you all for your concern about the whole hospital incident. For those of you who wondered, the doctor said it was a 'ruptured artery' in my nose. My nose wouldn't stop bleeding. The only time it hurt was when they stuck that thing up my nose to stop it from bleeding. Okay, so it is not the greatest thing to think about...but at least I am not in the hospital (again), right?  
  
Also...I just got back from a month in Colorado, and I was unable to update. Sorry peoples!  
  
Oh well...on with the story...  
  
.....................  
  
Okay, just to clear this up:  
  
When Kagome saw Inuyasha open the door she was too shocked to do anything, so basically she was looking at his face for a second THEN she DID close her eyes. Now Inuyasha didn't have a bandanna on at the time, but Kagome was too shocked to even notice his ears(besides, his wet hair would blend it in anyways...).  
  
Sorry, I should have been a little more clear on that. But don't worry...things will come out in later chapters...  
  
.........  
  
.........  
  
"Hey...what's that?" Kagome asked as she pointed to a picture of a folded crispy-like thing with meat, lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, and other toppings on it. Inuyasha looked at what she was pointing at.  
  
"That's a taco." He said. "It is a pretty common Mexican dish. You know... living close to the Mexican border makes it easy to find a Hispanic dish."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha decided to get some Mexican food for dinner, so they went to a restaurant called 'Vale Luna,' which was on the campus. Inuyasha said that it gives the best Mexican food this side of town, and he also said that they just started doing take-out. (A/N: This isn't really considered a date...more like a way to introduce yourself, kinda.)  
  
"Buenos noches!" A man came up to them ready to take their order. "For here or to go?"  
  
"To go." Inuyasha said. Then he turned to Kagome. "So you have never had Mexican food before?"  
  
"Nope." She said.  
  
"So I take it you don't know what anything on the menu is, huh?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Should I recommend something or just take a guess?"  
  
"I'll have what you have."  
  
"Okay, then." He turned to the man. "Two orders of the Sanora Todo...and put a couple quesadias with it." They left when they got their food and walked back to the dorm.  
  
They had been talking to each other a bit about their lives and family. Turns out that Inuyasha was born in Kyoto but lived in Osaka until he was seven. Then he moved to Tokyo for a year, and then back to Osaka. When he was 14 he moved to Arizona where he went to high school.  
  
"So," Inuyasha said breaking the silence. "What courses are you thinking about taking?"  
  
"Well, I want to work with animals." That caught Inuyasha's attention. "Probably a veterinarian for domestic animals, like dogs and cats. What about you?"  
  
"Equestrian veterinary." He said proudly.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Equestrian veterinary." He said again. "A horse vet."  
  
"Oh," Kagome said. "You like horses?"  
  
"My life practically revolves around them!"  
  
"Do you have any?"  
  
"Yeah." He said. "Five. I see them every day."  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked. "Can you take me to see them sometime?"  
  
"Uh...sure" He said.  
  
"Thanks!" She said cheerfully. Inuyasha just smiled.  
  
'What is it about this girl?' He wondered, shaking his head.  
  
They reached the dorm and set the bag on the counter. Kagome got them each a drink while Inuyasha got the food out. They sat down at the bar with very large, Styrofoam takeout boxes in front of them. Kagome looked at the size of it and then looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Is this really as big as it looks?" She asked him.  
  
"Just look inside!"  
  
Kagome didn't like the sound of that, but opened it anyways. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. There was enough food in that box to feed a school!  
  
"Wha...what is all this?" she asked.  
  
"A little bit of everything." He said. "I usually get one and it lasts an entire week! See...it has mini tacos, enchiladas, tostados, chimichangas...everything in chibi size! That way you can see what you like and what you don't!"  
  
'Clever...I guess.' Kagome thought. "But I don't eat this much in a month!!!"  
  
"Don't worry!" He said. "Miroku loves Mexican and would always like to take any leftovers!"  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"My friend," He said. "But watch out...He is the biggest pervert on campus!...Try those." He pointed to the taco. Kagome hesitated. "It's not poisonous!"  
  
"I know it's not!" she said. "It just looks different..."  
  
"Try it."  
  
"Hold on."  
  
"Come on, it won't bite."  
  
"Just wait a moment..." And that is how they went. Kagome finally tried it and liked some of it. The rest she gave to Inuyasha.  
  
And so they talked and after they were full they went to deliver some of the food to Miroku. When Inuyasha stopped at a room Kagome looked at the number...132.  
  
"This is your friend's dorm???" Kagome asked, then faced it. "SANGO!!!!!" Kagome yelled through the door.  
  
"You know his room mate?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"I've only known her since the fifth grade!" She said.  
  
SMASH  
  
"YOU JERK!!!" they heard a girl's voice scream. "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD SO I CAN BLOW YOU UP!!!"  
  
"Dear Sango," a boy said. "Now why would you want to do that?"  
  
BANG!  
  
SMASH!  
  
POW!  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sweat-dropped. Kagome knocked. And she heard running to the door.  
  
"It's for me!"  
  
"No, It's for me!"  
  
"It's for me, and besides, I was here first." Sango opened the door. "Hi Kagome!"  
  
"Oi, Yasha," Miroku called from behind her. "What's up?"  
  
"Brought you some Valle Luna..."  
  
"GIMME, GIMME, GIMME!!!!!" He raced to him. He took the food and put it in the refrigerator after having a chimichanga. Then he came back to the rest of the group.  
  
"Miroku, this is Kagome, Kagome, Miroku." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Kagome said while shaking hands.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is my roommate, Sango. Sango, this is my friend Inuyasha." Miroku said and they shook hands.  
  
"So what was all that noise we heard from in here?" Inuyasha asked. "Were you being perverted again, Miroku?"  
  
"Actually we were doing an excellent pastime of skill and brain power...and the stakes were high..."  
  
"Strip poker?" Inuyasha asked, mechanically.  
  
"Nope." This made Inuyasha more interested. "Nothing perverted about it, actually."  
  
"WHAT!!??" Inuyasha gawked. "That must be a record for you!!!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm shocked. You really think of me that way?"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"Well this game is a very good distraction..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"XG RACING!!!!" Sango yelled.  
  
"What are the stakes?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Winner gets to choose the show we watch!" Miroku said.  
  
"You sure are risking a lot there, Miroku." Inuyasha said, sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault we got stuck with only one television."  
  
"Hey, guys." Sango interrupted. "Do you think we can all get together tomorrow to get Starbucks?"  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha said. "Listen, it's getting late. I'm going to head back to the room. Kagome are you staying here or coming?"  
  
"I'll go with you." She said. "I'm getting pretty tired, myself."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, okay Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah...call me on my cell at about eleven."  
  
"Kay."  
  
Then Kagome and Inuyasha went to their dorm.  
  
.  
  
When they got to there room, Inuyasha flopped down on the couch. He pulled out a deck of cards he had in his pocket and started to lay them out on the coffee table. He arranged them face down and then started to turn some over and arrange them again.  
  
Kagome looked at this confused.  
  
"What are you playing?" She asked.  
  
"Solitaire."  
  
"How do you play?"  
  
"It's hard to explain...I'll show you later."  
  
"Do you know any other games?"  
  
"Yeah." He said. "Wanna play War?"  
  
"Uh...sure...you'll have to show me how..."  
  
"It's pretty easy." He said and he explained how to play. (A/N: I hate describing...so if you don't know what 'War' is, it is just a card game) Kagome got the hang of it really quickly.  
  
There first game lasted forty five minutes. They were twenty minutes into their second game when Kagome looked at Inuyasha straight in the eye.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked, not liking the look she was giving him.  
  
"Soooooooo..." She began. "What's under the bandanna?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. He got up and quickly rushed to his room but Kagome had caught the back of his shirt.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"So you ARE hiding something!!!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!!!"  
  
"Leave me alone!!!" He escaped her grasp and rushed to his room and locked the door.  
  
"You know I'll find out." Kagome called.  
  
"Go away!" She heard him call through the door.  
  
"Oh well." She told herself and went in to her room. She looked at the clock. 10:43. She got into her pajamas and went to bed. Her first night in her new home.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Okay, I wrote this before my trip and I was in such a rush to post it so I couldn't do a final edit...so sorry if it is sloppy...  
  
.........................  
  
Well peoples...Kagome finds out about his ears soon!  
  
dodges rotten vegetables being thrown by readers  
  
Sorry...the next chapter won't be very long I think, but it will be worth reading!!!  
  
Inuyasha's ears get revealed!!!!  
  
Please review and I'll post it as soon as I can!!!  
  
Ja! 


End file.
